


Punishment

by Twyd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Masochism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Punishment, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut, Teasing, Virginity, Yakuza, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: Shiki finds out about Izaya's involvement in Akane's running away, and proceeds to punish him accordingly.





	Punishment

Shiki has Izaya brought to his office. Part of him wanted to see Izaya dragged, to see him struggling, but of course he saunters through the door as if this had been part of his plan all along. 

“Shiki-san,” he greets, as if he has not just been bundled into a car and frog-marched here. Privately, Shiki is rather impressed. His clothes aren’t rumpled, and there's no tremor in his voice. 

Behind them, Shiki’s guards lock the door. They will have searched and disarmed the informant, but Shiki knows he ought to be careful even so. Declawed cats could still bite. 

Shiki continues scanning the last of the document in his hand before finally lifting his head.

“Izaya,” he greets, not bothering with the honourific. He doesn’t invite the informant to sit in the chair facing him.

“What can I do for you?” Izaya is smiling. He either has a good poker face, or he is cocky enough to think Shiki’s displeasure doesn’t matter, that he can weasel out of it.

Shiki tosses his document aside.

“Come here.”

The smile wavers. He doesn’t move. His eyes slide around the room, as if picking out his escape routes.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Izaya's eyes fall back to his.

“What for?”

“Because,” Shiki says steadily. “I have found out about your involvement with Akane.”

“I haven’t done anything to her,” Izaya says, just as steadily.

“You turned her against her family. You sent her into the path of Heiwajima.”

“Heiwajima is harmless to children. It was just to annoy him- “

“So you would upset the family just to irk a rival?”

“No, I…” He pauses a moment, looking uncertain for once in his cocky existance. “Akane is fine,” he repeats. “I’m sorry for any misunderstanding.”

Shiki narrows his eyes.

“Come here.”

“No.”

There is real fear in his eyes now.

“Don’t be childish, Izaya.”

He still doesn’t move. Shiki is wrestling with exasperation and feeling sorry for him. The latter wins.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

The uncertain look doesn't leave his eyes, but he drags himself  forward until he is close enough to touch. 

Shiki remains seated.

“Kneel.”

His eyes jump up to Shiki’s.  _ That??? _

Shiki expects more resistance, but he just asks timidly,

“Just you?”

Shiki has to suppress a laugh. He thinks of his associates and of how envious they would be. Perhaps even those outside of his associates. Even the ones who aren’t interested in such things would love to get one over Izaya, so to speak, and the informant knows this. If Shiki involved others, he probably wouldn’t survive it.

Shiki answers only after watching him squirm.

“There’s no-one else here, is there?”

Izaya glances around like he’s not sure.

Losing patience, Shiki pulls the informant down by his clothes.

Izaya takes the hint and straightens himself, starts to unbutton Shiki’s pants. He is awkward about it, head ducking under Shiki's gaze. His hands slow and still completely.

“Shiki-san, if you’d just let me apologise, I swear I won’t- “

“You will have plenty of opportunity to apologise, Izaya,” Shiki says. “But you’re not getting away with this scot-free.”

He moves a hand towards Izaya, who flinches as if he’s about to be struck. Shiki doesn’t know what he had been expecting - outright injury, perhaps - but runs a soothing hand through the informant’s hair, which encourages him to take Shiki out and take him into his mouth. Shiki closes his eyes, and has to fight not to buck forward.

He, Shiki, hasn’t done this to anyone before, although he knows it is a preferred method of punishment among many of his associates. And he doesn’t need to admit it to himself that it is because Izaya is attractive, that it would be a shame to ruin his good looks, even if it were only a finger or two.

Izaya also hasn’t done this before, Shiki can tell. He is uncertain, clumsy, and draws back as he chokes. Shiki’s fist tightens in his hair to keep him from pulling off completely. 

“Take your time,” he drawls. 

He has cleared his calendar, and will do this all night if necessary. He has yet to decide whether to extend the punishment beyond oral.

Izaya is a fast learner. He takes more of Shiki in and manages to breathe, to open his throat and adapt, Shiki’s fingers lax on his hair in reward.

After a moment, out of the corner of his eye, he notices Izaya palming himself and snatches the wrist away, holding it aside.

“This is meant to be a  _ punishment _ , Orihara.”

Izaya groans, and it reverberates all around Shiki’s cock. Shiki keeps his wrist in his hand, feeling the delicacy of its bones. With his free hand, he pushes Izaya back roughly by the forehead.

“Strip.”

Izaya gives him a mournful look, presumably because he doesn’t want to reveal his hard and leaking cock, which Shiki can see through his jeans. He rather graciously doesn’t mention this.

“ _ Now _ , Izaya, unless you want to be here all night.”

Izaya starts raking his clothes off with almost comical haste.

Then he kneels again, waiting to be told what to do, head bowed, blushing, naked and perfect and vulnerable, aching hard, and it is the most wonderful and submissive Shiki has ever seen him. He is probably plotting to kill the older man in his head, but that’s fine, that could come later. 

“Are you enjoying this, Izaya?” Shiki runs the back of his knuckles along a delicate cheekbone. “Do you enjoy being punished?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

He flounders for a minute.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“I want you to say what you’re thinking.”

This doesn’t help. What Izaya is thinking is clearly the last thing he wants to share, and Shiki smiles with satisfaction.

“Continue.”

He tips his head back as Izaya’s mouth engulfs him once more. He can feel the heat of the informant’s skin, feel him trembling against his legs. His jacket annoys him, the heat overbearing, and he shrugs it off as an afterthought. 

Shiki makes an unconscious decision then, starts feeling behind him for lube that he’d brought just in case.

Izaya retreats from this so fast he bangs his head on the coffee table, so hard Shiki almost winces himself in sympathy. 

The informant hardly seems to notice. He is watching Shiki’s movements, wide-eyed with panic.

“It’s just lube,” Shiki says slowly, showing him. “It’s to hurt you less, not more.”

Izaya blinks at him. He wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand, and there is something endearing about the way he does it, something childlike and animal.

“Come here,” Shiki sighs, putting the bottle aside. “This is going to be as civilised as I can make it, so stop jumping around like I’m about to torture you.”

Izaya crawls back between his legs, if reluctantly, and Shiki idly rubs him where he’d hit his head. The informant leans against Shiki's thighs, seeming to accept his fate, while Shiki discreetly lubes his fingers with his free hand. 

He pushes Izaya on to his back and moves to kneel between his legs. The informant is still hard.

“Relax,” Shiki tells him. “It will hurt less.”

Izaya mumbles something and turns his face away. His fingers curl, looking for something to cling to, but the floor is an unforgiving mahogany. He keeps his face averted as Shiki stretches him, keeps his lips pressed together and his limbs still. If it weren’t for his throbbing cock, it would be like fingering a doll.

“I said  _ relax _ , not turn into a corpse.”

Izaya turns his head back to glare at him, but Shiki takes his cock in hand before he can speak.

He gasps, and jerks in his hand.

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Shiki says, adding another finger. “Don’t pleasure you? Do you feel you only deserve to be punished? How noble of you.” Izaya starts groaning. They are far beyond punishment now, but it hardly matters.

He whimpers and makes a clumsy grab at Shiki’s hand, and Shiki reluctantly releases him, pinning both of Izaya's hands with his arm. 

“Fine. I’ll just fuck you, if that’s what you want.”

“I don’t- I don’t know…”

Shiki doesn’t know what he is trying to say, perhaps  _ I don’t know how this works  _ or  _ I don’t know what you want _ or perhaps even  _ I don’t know what   _ I _ want. _ All were delicious.

“You’re so tight, Izaya,” Shiki tells him, opening his fingers. “Are you a virgin? Has no-one done this to you before?”

“Does it matter?” the informant hisses.

Shiki chuckles.

“Such insolence,” he teases, leaning down to nip at Izaya’s earlobe. He’s being far too careful, far too affectionate, for this to be punishment, but its just too much fun. “I wonder how you’d address me if I was actually your lover. Would you talk to me with more respect? Less?”

Izaya twitches, and his cock leaks a little at this idea. This, along with Izaya’s shyness and the lack of resistance, are things Shiki will file away to think about later, when he’s no longer thinking with his cock.

He draws his fingers out of Izaya, who sighs at the loss. 

The informant opens his eyes when nothing happens.

Shiki looks at him greedily. He could make Izaya beg for it, but he doesn’t have the patience. 

He positions himself and pushes in.

Izaya is good, he is still and quiet, although his breathing accelerates, and Shiki can feel him struggling to adjust.

“Relax,” Shiki tells him. His head is in, and its already tight. He waits a moment before inching further in.

“It hurts.”

Shiki can’t reply. He leans his forehead against Izaya’s and closes his eyes, breathing him in. He wants to kiss the informant. He wants to shake off his own clothes and make love to him properly, the way he would a partner in his bed. Instead, he runs his lips over Izaya’s hair and mumbles nonsense to soothe him.

Izaya's legs go round his waist, hugging him, until he seems to change his mind and drops them. Shiki puts them back roughly, holding his thighs there, and Izaya's hand slips inside his shirt, resting on his skin like an uncertain animal, before he takes this back too.

Shiki growls, unsure if Izaya is teasing him or if he's genuinely uncertain. He moves his hips experimentally, and Izaya’s legs tighten round his waist, which he takes as a sign to keep going. He places both hands at either side of Izaya for leverage, and to stop himself from touching Izaya’s cock that's begging for attention between them.

Izaya holds off for as long as he can, but Shiki doesn’t stop him this time from pleasuring himself.

He thinks dimly that he should have Izaya on his knees, that it is more demeaning this way, but he wants to look at Izaya, wants to enjoy his delicious body with his eyes as much as his touch, and he wants Izaya to see Shiki knows he’s getting off on this.

“Wait to come until I do,” he says into the informant’s ear, who whines at the idea of waiting.

“Can’t- “

“You better, or you won’t be coming again.”

Shiki closes his eyes, however, and stops fighting his own impending orgasm. Izaya fists Shiki's hair and his heels dig into his back, but Shiki is beyond scolding him now. His thrusts lose their pace, and he feels Izaya curl and release all over himself, seconds before Shiki's own orgasm is pulled from him.

He remains on the floor for some time, half on top of the informant, half on his elbows to balance his weight, not yet wanting to relinquish his hold on the younger man. 

Izaya is still panting, trembling and otherwise silent. He had enjoyed it, but Shiki thinks he has spooked him enough for it to be a sufficient punishment.

He moves a hand to Izaya’s hair again - slowly, so the informant won’t flinch and give himself an aneurysm on the wooden floor - and says,

“If you behave, perhaps we can do this again in more pleasant circumstances.”

Izaya laughs, a breathless, jagged sound, and leans into his touch.


End file.
